jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Natisia0910/You can't leave me alone
Będę tutaj pisała swoją pierwszą historię. Proszę o szczerość, nawet jeśli będą to niezbyt pozytywne komentarze. A teraz parę spraw: *akcja zaczyna się podczas bitwy z Drago *oczywiście będzie Hiccstrid *pojawią się postacie z Krainy lodu Bitwa Zobaczyła, jak wiele smoków walczą z sobą. Widziała jak jej przyjaciele walczą o wolność Berk. Wiedziała, że w tej bitwie, ktoś może nie przeżyć. Miała przeczucie, że wie kto to będzie. Obok niej przeleciała Valka na Cloudjumperze. Odkąd ją poznała, zawsze ją podziwiała. A przecież zna ją dopiero parę dni. Po wielu latach, niespodziewanie zaginiona matka Czkawki odnajduje się. Podzielała jego radość, choć na początku nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Usłyszała jakiś wybuch. To ją skutecznie wybudziło z tego snu na jawie. Po chwili zobaczyła jakąś postać siedzącą na czarnym smoku. - Hej, Astrid, co jest? Nie widzisz, że walczymy? - Eeee... Co? A tak, oczywiście. - Wojna to coś naturalnego? - Oj przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. A propos, coś się stało? - Zwołujemy wszystkich jeźdźców. Zbiórka w naszej jaskini. -Ok. Po chwili wszyscy już byli. Valka, bliźniaki, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Stoik i Czkawka. To chyba on najbardziej odczuwał skutki tej bezkompromisowej walki. Co noc czuwał, oddawał swoje racje żywnościowe innym, a sam się wręcz głodził. Astrid dziwiła się, jakim cudem on to jeszcze wytrzymuje, pod względem fizycznym jak i psychicznym. Te jego oczy, te piękne zielone oczy, wyrażały coś czego ona nie mogła zrozumieć. Czaiły się w nich głód, odrobina strachu, zmęczenie i ogromny smutek. Kiedyś zwierzał się jej, że nie znosi patrzeć, jak ktos zabija ludzi i smoki. A teraz musiał na to patrzeć za każdym razem gdy wychodził ze schronu. Nagle zorientowała się, że narada się rozpoczęła. - Bitwa już się kończy. Mamy niewielką przewagę, ale żeby wygrać musimy poprosić jakieś królestwo o pomoc. - wyjaśniał Stoik. - Już się tym zająłem.- z uśmiechem odpowiedział Czkawka - Za parę dni przybędą tutaj wojska z Arendelle. Na pewno nam pomogą. Jednak, kiedy już tu będą, trzeba będzie zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. - Jak to tylko jedną? To niemożliwe! Żeby wygrać bitwę?! - Sączysmark wręcz to wykrzyczał. - Owszem, tylko jedną. W samym środku ich bazy, znajdują się ładunki wybuchowe, które trzeba zniszczyć. Drago będzie bezsilny. - To w takim razie, po co nam wsparcie? - Śledzik nie mógł tego zrozumieć. - Po to, żeby nas osłaniały i wspomagały w razie wcześniejszego ataku. - Czkawka jak zwykle był przewidujący. - Dobrze, plan mamy. Pozostaje nam wyznaczyć jakiegoś ochotnika. - Ja się zgłaszam. Szczerbatek jest zwinny i szybko sobie z tym poradzimy. Nie, Szczerbol? - O nie, nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić! Narażasz swoje życie! - Astrid w końcu nie wytrzymała i się sprzeciwiła. - Ale ja to robię prawie codziennie. To, że zrobię to jeszcze jeden raz, nic nie zmieni. - Dobra. Ale pamiętaj, że cię zabiję, jeśli coś ci się stanie. Zrozumiałeś? - Jasne. Ale teraz czas na moją zmianę. Chyba nie mogę pozwolić, żebyście za mnie wszystko robili? Astrid nie mówiła nic więcej. Wiedziała, że sprzeciw będzie bez sensu. Odprowadziła, go wzrokiem do wyjścia. On się zawsze o wszystkich troszczył, a o sobie zapominał. Wszyscy poszli już spać. Podkradła się cichutko do wyjścia i zaczęła obserwować Czkawkę. Z jej pozycji mogła dostrzec, że spogląda przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. W końcu ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Cały drżał, być może z zimna, lub z wysokiej temperatury. Astrid zauważyła, to już tydzień temu, ale Czkawka oczywiście to zlekceważył. Powiedział, że z tego wyjdzie. W końcu wróciła na swoje posłanie. Zasnęła czekając na kolejny dzień. Wsparcie Astrid szybko zerwała się z posłania. Nikogo już nie było. No, tak. Zapomniała, że dziś przyjeżdża wsparcie z Arendelle. Szybko się uczesała i wybiegłą na dwór. Tam zobaczyła Czkawkę, który czyścił Szczerbatka. Nie było to zbyt łatwe, ponieważ co rusz smok ochlapywał chłopaka wodą. Na widok niej, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech, - Hej, moja śpiąca królewno. Dobrze się spało? - Znośnie. O której przybędą nasi goście? - Za chwilę powinni być. Acha, Wichurka przez cały ranek cię szukała. Chyba jest głodna. - Na brodę Thora, całkiem zapomniałam! Zaraz ją nakarmię, żeby nie psuła nam dobrego wizerunku przed naszymi drogimi gośćmi. - zaśmiała się i odeszła. Ledwo zajęła się swoją smoczycą, zobaczyła, jak jakiś statek płynie. Pobiegła do Czkawki. - Ej, słuchaj, chyba ci z Arendelle właśnie płyną! Ze statku zeszła piękna, młoda kobieta o platynowych włosach, druga z rudymi włosami i jakiś dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. - Witam, nazywam się Elsa. Jestem królową Arendelle, a to moja siostra, Anna i Kristoff. - powiedziała dziewczyna o platynowych włosach, wskazując jednocześnie na pozostałą dwójkę. - Ja mam na imię Czkawka, jestem synem wodza Stoika Ważkiego, a to są Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka. - Miło mi. Gdy tylko Sączysmark zobaczył Elsę, rozdziawił usta, aż popłynęła mu strużka śliny. Jakby zupełnie zapomniał o Szpadce. Natomiast Mieczyk zaczął się przymierzać do Anny. Niestety (albo stety), nie zauważył jak Kristoff szykuje się do odepchnięcia go od swojej narzeczonej. Przy tym warto zauważyć, że Kristoff był bardzo umięśniony, a wzrostem dorównywał Stoikowi. Mieczyk przy nim wyglądał jak skrzat. - Ej, wara od mojej panny! - No, co ty kolo, wylu...- nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Kristoff chwycił go za kamizelkę i uniósł nad ziemią. - Kristoff zostaw go! W razie czego potrafię sobie poradzić. Pamiętasz Hansa? - Aaaa... No tak, to było dobre. - Eeee... Kto to Hans?- Astrid chciała się dowiedzieć. - Długa historia.- Kristoff machnął ręką.- Chyba mieliśmy usłyszeć jaki jest plan, nie? - Jasne, wejdźcie do środka.- Czkawka zaprosił wszystkich szerokim gestem. C.D.N. Acha, dla wyjaśnienia, gdyby ktoś nie oglądał Krainy lodu. Oto filmik, jak Anna poradziła sobie z Hansem XD www.youtube.pl/watch?v=gAkULhARDXY&feature=kp Plan Kolejna narada trwała. Sączysmark nie odrywał wzroku od Elsy, natomiast Mieczyk dał sobie spokój z Anną. Chyba zrozumiał, że Kristoff raczej nie przyjąłby tego zbyt dobrze... Wreszcie Smark zdecydował się na pierwszy podryw. - Cześć mała, co u ciebie? - Czy ty sobie żartujesz? Weź się odczep! - Ej, wiesz, że jesteś piękna jak się denerwujesz? - Tak, no to zobaczymy, czy teraz też będę piękna! - Elsa strzeliła w Sączysmarka lodowymi strzałami, przygważdżając go do ściany. - Wow, jak to zrobiłaś! To było super! - to było widać po Astrid, że wszelkie męczenie Sączysmarka, jest jak najbardziej OK. - Ja po prostu nie lubię takich prymitywnych podrywów, a moc mam od urodzenia. Kiedyś nad nią nie panowałam, ale tera jest dobrze. A właśnie, mieliśmy poznać plan? - O, oczywiście, Czkawka nam to wyjaśni. Synu! - Jestem tutaj. - Czkawka wszedł do jaskini ze śniegiem na włosach i ranami na policzkach. Poza tym widać, że był bardzo zmęczony. - "To pewnie przez gorączkę jest taki wyczerpany" - Astrid pomyślała o tym z niepokojem. - A tobie co się stało! - to powiedziała już na głos i podbiegła do niego. - Nic się nie stało. - Czkawka tylko wzruszył ramionami. -"Jasne, oczywiście nic się nie stało"- Astrid zdenerwowała się, ale jednocześnie poczuła, że jej chłopak czegoś nie mówi. - To co miałem powiedzieć?- usłyszała końcówkę rozmowy. Wiem, że rozdział nudny i nic się nie dzieje, ale nie mam za bardzo czasu :P Planuję w najbliższym czasie wrzucić jakąś scenkę, bo wydaje mi się, że lepiej mi wyjdzie :) Stracona nadzieja Dedykacja dla Asti1432 Astrid przewracała się z boku na bok. Nie mogła spać. Coś ją dręczyło. Jakieś dziwne przeczucie. Znowu. Znowu czuła, że coś jest nie tak. W sumie miała powody. Czkawka właśnie wyruszył na swoją misję. Dziewczyna z westchnieniem uniosła się na łokciu. Na sąsiednim łóżku spała Anna. Jakże Astrid jej zazdrościła! Kristoff nie był taki jak Czkawka. Był zawsze rozsądny i miał głowę na karku. A Czkawka jest jego dokładnym przeciwieństwem. Owszem, zawsze ma jekieś genialne plany, ale czasami jest gotów poświęcić życie dla przyjaciół. Dla niej. Dla swojej rodziny. A ona zawsze musiała na to patrzeć. Jak on z desperacją próbuje ocalić swoje plemię przed Czerwoną Śmiercią. Widziała, jak spada w płomienie. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi ocalał. A ostatnio nawet Szczerbatek prawie zawiódł. Kiedy Alfa go opanował, wydawało się, że wszystko stracone. Jednak smok był zbyt wierny, aby zrobić coś swojemu jeźdźcu. W porę się otrząsnął. Ale gdyby tego nie zdołał zrobić, gdyby się nie obudził z tego dziwnego transu, to Astrid nawet o tym nie chciała o tym myśleć. Nie wytrzymała tego napięcia. Rzuciła toporem w ścianę, budząc przy tym Annę. Elsa nadal spała. - Eeee... Co się stało? - zapytała Anna trąc zaspane oczy. - Przepraszam cię. To byłam ja. Po prostu się trochę zdenerwowałam. Idź dalej spać. - Może będę trochę wścibska, ale chodzi o Czkawkę? - Tak. O niego. Boję się. Boję się, że coś mu się stanie. Mam takie okropne przeczucie. Czuję je na całym ciele. - Spokojnie. Nic się nie stanie. Czkawka to rozsądny chłopak. Na pewno nic nie zrobi głupiego. - pocieszyła ją Anna. - Jasne. Jeszcze, żeby to była prawda. On jest rozsądny, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo plemienia, albo jego przyjaciół lub rodziny. Nie jeśli chodzi o jego bezpieczeństwo. Zrobi wszystko, żeby nas ocalić, ale na siebie nie będzie patrzył. - stwierdziła ponuro Astrid. - No to powinnaś się cieszyć. Nie każda dziewczyna ma chłopaka posiadającego taką odwagę! - Raczej głupotę. - Nie powiedziała....- Anna nie dokończyła, bo przerwał jej wybuch ogromnej eksplozji. Powietrze zrobiło się czarne i trudne do oddychania. Wszyscy zaczęli się dusić. Dziewczyny wybiegły z namiotu. Dopiero niektórzy zaczęli wychodzić ze schronu. Stoik razem z Valka zrobili to pierwsi. - Co się stało?! - krzyczała Astrid. - Nie mamy pojęcia - odparł Stoik. - Za to ja chyba wiem - wyszeptała Valka. Stała obok Szczerbatka, który ledwo stał na łapach. Widocznie eksplozja odrzuciła go aż tutaj. Nagle Astrid zaczęła łączyć fakty. Skoro Szczerbatek tu jest, a wcześniej był daleko stąd, to wybuch go tu odrzucił. A skoro Szczerbatek jest tutaj, to gdzie jest Czkawka? Z przerażeniem popatrzyła na Valkę. Stała pochylając głowę. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach. W rękach trzymała kosmyk włosów. Kasztanowy kosmyk włosów. Dziewczyna nie musiała pytać, czyj on jest. Już to wiedziała. Jej przeczucie sie sprawdziło. Delikatnie wyciągneła kosmyk włosów z rąk Valki. Schowała go do woreczka ze smoczej skóry, który zawiesiła na szyi. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby ta jedyna pamiątka po nim zginęła. Schyliła głowę i zanuciła pieśń żałobną. Po chwili wszyscy ją śpiewali. Nikt nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nadzieja została stracona. Wspomnienia Brzegiem oceanu spacerowała szczupła dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Ktoś mógłby pomysleć, dlaczego ona tu jest, skoro w jej wiosce trwa zabawa. Jednak Ayala była nieśmiałą dziewczyną. Nie lubiła rozmawiać, nawet z rówieśnikami. Za to bardzo interesowała się smokami. Miała nawet swojego własnego smoka: Nocną Furię o imieniu Ava. Uwielbiała na niej godzinami latać. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo chciała się przejść. Miała zły dzień, była trochę chora. To nie była zwykła choroba. Ludzie w jej wiosce mówili, że Ayala ma dar wyczuwania wypadków i śmierci. Jeżeli, ktoś kogo kochała umierał, albo zostawał ranny, ona także to odczuwała. Przekonała się o tym, gdy umarła jej babcia, a później gdy Ava została ranna. Dzisiaj równiez to poczuła. Nie było to tak silne, jakby ktoś umarł, raczej ktoś został ranny. Jakaś bliska jej osoba. A ona nawet nie wiedziała, kto to. Według niej, wszystkie bliskie jej sercu osoby dawno nie żyły. No może oprócz Avy. Kiedy dotarła na Terlę, wyspę, na której mieszka, była bardzo mała. Razem z nią przybyła jej babcia. Ayala nie znała rodziców. Nie wiedziała, czy ma jakieś rodzeństwo. Na łożu śmierci, jej babcia wyszeptała ostatnie słowo: "Berk". Odtąd Ayala ciągle rozmyślała o tej wyspie. -"Może tam jest moja rodzina. Może żyją tam moi rodzice, a nawet rodzeństwo?" - zastanawiała się. Nagle zauważyła, że Ava dziwnie się zachowuje. Tak jakby źle się czuła. -"Ciekawe. Pewnie też ma taki dar jak ja. A to znaczy, że gdzieś tam jest jeszcze jedna Nocna Furia!" - ucieszyła się Ayala. Idąc do domu, natknęła się na Xadlora, syna wodza. Cały czas zalecał się do Ayali. Był nawet przystojny, ale strasznie zarozumiały. -Hej Xadlor. Jest w wiosce twój tata? Muszę z nim porozmawiać. -Powiem ci, jak mi dasz buziaka. -Och, przestań. Już to omawialiśmy, co nie? -Dobra, dobra. Akurat trafiłaś w dziesiątkę, mój tata właśnie przyleciał. Jest w Twierdzy. - Xadlor raczej szybko zdezertował z powodu zobaczenia Avy, niż ze zdenerwowania Ayali. Ayala szybko pobiegła do Twierdzy. Miała nadzieję, że wódz będzie miał dla niej chwilę czasu. -Wodzu! Muszę z tobą porozmawiać! Masz chwilę? -Jasne, ale tylko chwilę. -Czy mogę polecieć na Berk? Zależy mi na tym. Może tam żyje moja rodzina. Chciałabym ją znaleźć. -Hmmm... Z Berk od lat żyliśmy w pokoju, ale niedawno zakończyła się tam wojna. Wiele osób tam zginęło. Nadal jesteś pewn?. -Tak, muszę chociaż spróbować. -Dobrze, więc leć. - wódz skinął głową, a Ayala odbiegła szczęśliwa. Zaczęła przygotowywać się do lotu. Przyniosła siodło Avy i je założyła na smoczycę. Cały czas śpiewała pod nosem. -To jak kochana? Lecimy? - Ava odpowiedziała jej mruczeniem i chwilę później już szybowały w przestworzach. -Tak bym chciała odnaleźć moją rodzinę. Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda. - powiedziała do Avy. Po paru godzinach były prawie na Berk. Zatrzymały się na polance, żeby odpocząć. Robiło się już ciemno. Z ich pozycji było doskonale widać pole bitwy. Ayala powoli zaczęła tracić nadzieję. Nagle usłyszała, jak jej smoczyca robi się niespokojna. Koło głazu leżała jakas postać. Kiedy dziewczyna do niej podbiegła, zobaczyła, że jakiś chłopak o kasztanowych włosach leży w kałuży krwi. Znajoma twarz Ayala przyklęknęła, przy postaci. Z bliska postać okazała się postacią, na oko około 20 lat. Z jego klatki piersiowej powoli, ale regularnie wypływała krew. Ayala miała doświadczenie w tych sprawach. Delikatnie dotknęła rany i stwierdziła, że potrzebne są tu specjalne zioła, które chociaż trochę tamują krew. Dziewczyna szybko po nie pobiegła. Odwróciła chłopaka na plecy i zaczęła przykładać je do rany. Już po paru minutach, dostrzegła zdecydowaną poprawę. Wyciągnęła z torby bandaże i zaczęła opatrywać rannego. Kiedy skończyła, dokładnie przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Była taka... znajoma. Nigdy nie widziała przecież go na oczy, ale wydawało jej się, że skądś go zna. Jego włosy były dokładnie w tym samym odcieniu, co jej włosy. I co ciekawe, zauważyła leżącą przy nim czarną łuskę. Po dłuższych oględzinach stwierdziła, że to łuska Nocnej Furii. Tylko jak to możliwe? Przecież tylko ona ma Nocną Furię. Jednak teraz to było nieważne. Na razie musiała się nim zająć. Jest w ciężkim stanie. -Hej, Ava, pomóż mi! Nie wygląda na ciężkiego, więć nie będziesz miała raczej problemu z uniesieniem go. Trzeba go raz, dwa przenieść do namiotu. I rzeczywiście, chłopak okazał się zadziwiająco lekki. Ayala z pomocą Avy ostrożnie przeniosły go na posłanie. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Raczej mizernie i bardzo blado. Dziewczyna postanowiła czekać, aż się obudzi. Wtedy dowie się, kim on jest. Postanowiła się położyć. Po jakimś czasie zasnęła. Nie był to spokojny sen. Przewracała się na łóżku, nie mogąc powstrzymać wspomnień, które ją zalewały niczym ogromna fala. Poczuła, jak się cofa myślami do swojego najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa. Zobaczyła w śnie atak smoków. Porywały owce, zabijały ludzi. Niszczyły broń i paliły ogniem domy. Siedziała na łóżku w jakimś domu. Obok chłopczyka, który był równie wystraszony jak on. Jakaś kobieta je przytulała i uspokajała, a potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z rudą brodą bronił ich przed jakimś smokiem. Nagle się obudziła. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co to było. Możliwe, że ten sen zdradzał jej tajemnicę swojej przeszłości. Jednak na razie nie mogła jej rozszyfrować. Może stanie się to jaśniejsze nieco później, bo teraz nic nie rozumiała. Spojrzała na chłopaka. Zauważyła, że poruszył się i jęknął. Podeszła do niego. Powoli otwierał oczy, jednak widocznie na razie nie miał sił, żeby przezwyciężyć ogarniającą go słabość. Ayali zdawało się, że chłopak miał zielone oczy. Ale nie była tego pewna. Mogło jej się zdawać. Jedno było pewne. Kimkolwiek on jest, na pewno nie jest wrogiem. Nie wiadomo, skąd to wiedziała. Wiedziona tajemniczym instynktem, była pewna swojej racji. Czuła to. Czuła, że jest kimś bliskim dla niej, ale nie wiedziała kim dokładnie. Na razie postanowiła czekać. Ból Astrid siedziała na kamieniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka, zdawało się jednak, że to nie dziewczyna, ale cudny posąg, wykuty z doskonałą precyzją i pomalowany żywymi barwami. Ale była to Astrid. Siedziała na kamieniu i patrzyła się pusto w przestrzeń. Na policzkach miała ślady pojedynczych łez. Kilka dni temu przeżyła tragedię. Jej ukochany zginął w walce. Poświęcił się. Dla niej. Dla całego ludu. Przez chwilę miała jeszcze nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że będzie, jak 5 lat temu. Że on, w końcu wróci. Ale tak się nie stało. Teraz czuła jedynie tępy ból, dojmującą pustkę i nic poza tym. Tak jakby wszystkie jej uczucia wypłynęły razem z łzami. Specjalnie wybrała to ustronne miejsce, aby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Nie mogła znieść towarzystwa Anny, która choć próbowała ją pocieszać, to nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jeszcze bardziej rani Astrid. Anna miała swoją miłość, a ona? Ona ją straciła. Astrid zaczęła nagle cicho mówić, nie wiadomo do kogo. - Dlaczego? Czkawka, dlaczego? Co ja ci zrobiłam? Czemu znów się narażałeś? Mówiłam, prosiłam, błagałam, a ty nic. Wiedziałam, że to sie tak skończy, a ty zawsze wiedziałeś lepiej. Ja wiedziałam, wiedziałam! - ostatnie słowa Astrid wykrzyczała, uderzając toporem o skałę i spazmatycznie płacząc. Osunęła się na kolana i powoli uspokajała. - Będę cię szukać, Czkawka. Nie ważne gdzie jesteś, w Walhali, czy na ziemi, ale znajdę cię. I znowu będziemy razem. Dziewczyna wolno wstała i poszła do swojego domu. Wszyscy już spali. Wichura, która także próbowała ją pocieszać, już na nią czekała. Astrid wsunęła się pod jej skrzydło i wymruczała sennie: - Czkawka, ja zawsze będę o tobie pamiętać. I ty też pamiętaj o mnie... - dziewczyna zasnęła, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zaledwie parę mil dalej również spała bliska jej osoba. *** Czkawka spał niespokojnie. Co chwila szeptał, "Astrid", "Szczerbatek". Chciał do nich wrócić. Polatać na Szczerbatku, przytulić Astrid. Tęsknił za Berk, tym bardziej, że nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Chciał znów wzbić się w przestworza, poczuć podmuch powietrza na swojej twarzy. Dotknąć jego nagrzanych czarnych łusek. Zobaczyć śliczne, niebieskie oczy Astrid. Zobaczyć mamę i tatę. Zobaczyć całe Berk, bezpieczne i dalekie od napaści. Nagle poczuł, że gdzieś spada w jakąś przepaść, czarną i głęboką. Zdołał tylko zawołać "Szczerbatek" i dalej już nic nie czuł. Tymczasem każdy na Berk spał. Jedni spokojnie, drudzy trochę mniej. Tylko Szczerbatek patrzył się w niebo swoimi ogromnymi oczami i zastanawiał się, gdzie jest jego pan. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdążył go ochronić. Ale nawet gdyby chciał, nic nie mógł zrobić. Teraz nie był Nocną Furią, która siała śmierć. Był tylko bezbronnym, zrozpaczonym smoczkiem, tęskniącym za swoim panem. Nie odzyskał jeszcze sił po wypadku, ale chciałby już coś robić. Na razie postanowił jeszcze czekać. A jeśli byłaby potrzeba, to aż do śmierci. Gdzie jesteś...? Obudził się gwałtownie. Smok przeciągnął się, a na jego pyszczku pojawił się wyraz zadowolenia, gdy tylko poczuł zapach ryb. Jednak szybko spoważniał. Przypomniał sobie sytuację, która zupełnie go zdezorientowała. Szczerbatek był bardzo bystrym smokiem. Ale rozumiał, że bez Czkawki nigdy już nie będzie mógł latać. Jednak nie to martwiło go najbardziej. Po prostu chciał zobaczyć swojego pana. Przyjaciela. Powolutku zszedł na dół. Valka już uwijała się w kuchni. Stoik gdzieś wyszedł. Na widok Szczerbatka uśmiechnęła się ledwo zauważalnie. Ona także bardzo to przeżyła. Spędziła z synem ledwie dwa dni. Już go straciła. Smok stanął nad swoimi rybami. Zaczął jeść. Nagle ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia, wpuszczając do domu zimne i mroźne powietrze. Astrid. Ona akurat jeszcze bardziej przypominała mu Czkawkę. Obserwował ją chwilę beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Nagle podniósł do góry uszy. Oprócz zimnego podmuchu wiatru, wyczuł jakąś inną woń. Znajomą. Bardzo znajomą. Zerwał się i zaczął biec. - Czkawka... Czkawka! - dzwoniło mu w głowie. Usłyszał za sobą chrzęst śniegu. To pewnie Astrid i Valka biegły za nim, zaniepokojone jego zachowaniem. Skierował się na ścieżkę prowadzącą na pole bitwy. Ominął je szerokim łukiem i zatrzymał się na niewielkim wzniesieniu. Zaczął intensywnie się wpatrywać w dymiące jeszcze ognisko. Znajoma woń podrażniła mu jeszcze bardziej nozdrza. On tam był. Czuł to. Zaryczał najgłośniej, jak mógł. Poczuł, że Astrid bezwiednie kładzie mu rękę na pysku. Też musiała zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Ale zapach nagle osłabł. Co się stało? Bezskutecznie próbował ponownie wyłapać go. Na próżno. *** Czkawka spadał, aż nagle uderzył w dno. Był zupełnie zaskoczony, nie wiedział co się dzieje. Leżał w czarnym pomieszczeniu, które było chyba nieskończenie wielkie. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest. Pamiętał, że się obudził w zupełnie innym miejscu. W jakimś szałasie. A potem zasnął. Z góry usłyszał ryk. Ryk smoka. A dokładniej, Nocnej Furii. - "Szczerbatek... Szczerbatek!" - pomyślał. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Wprawdzie widział drugą Nocną Furię, ale dokładnie tak ryczał Szczerbatek. Myśląc i idąc jednocześnie, zauważył białą smugę, pełzającą po dnie. Po chwili smuga przeistoczyła się w białą postać. To była kobieca postać, stojąca w delikatnej poświacie. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał na głos chłopak. - Czy jesteś jakims duchem? Zjawą? Zjawa nie poruszyła się. Nagle coś rozbłysło. Kobieta zniknęła. Czkawka poczuł ciarki na plecach. W końcu nie często pojawiają się przed nami zjawy... Nie wierzę.... Nie było wyjścia, trzeba w końcu znaleźć jakieś wyjście. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował. Z trudem uzmysłowił sobie, że nie pamięta kim jest. To było dziwne, bo był przekonany, że jeszcze niedawno wiedział, co się dzieje. A przynajmniej wiedział kim jest. Bo raczej nie mógł powiedzieć, że już wcześniej wiedział, co się stało. Dręczyło go wiele pytań. Kim była ta kobieta, dlaczego była duchem, zjawą, czy czym tam jeszcze. Nie wydawała się wrogo nastawiona, raczej wyglądała na całkiem obojętną. -"Super - pomyślał Czkawka - "Zaczynam myśleć, że duchy mają uczucia." - Żebyś się kiedyś nie zdziwił, chłopcze. - usłyszał jakiś głos za plecami. Kobiecy głos. Gwałtownie się odwrócił i zobaczył tę samą postać. Właściwie, gdy się dokładnie jej przyjrzał, wyglądała bardziej na dziewczynę. Jednocześnie za nią pojawiła się najpierw brama, a później zielona kraina. Czkawka dostrzegł tam głównie mężczyzn, ale i niewiele kobiet. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że chyba nikt nie była chory ani ranny. Wszystko mu się przypomniało. *** '-' Kim jesteś? - Yyy... To raczej ja nie wiem kim jesteś. - odpowiedział Czkawka. Przypatrywał się kobiecie i jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie, że skądś ją zna. - Nie wiesz, kim jestem? - kobieta uniosła brwi. - Naprawdę nie wiesz? Nie pamiętasz, jak nazywam się ja i moje siostry? Dziwne, jestem przekona, że urodziłeś się jako Wiking. - Owszem, jestem Wikingiem. No to... może mi powiesz, gdzie jestem? - Dotarłeś do Walhalli. - dziewczyna zniżyła melodyjny głos do szeptu. Chłopak oniemiał. Do Walhalli... Trafił do krainy wiecznego szczęścia i spokoju. Tu trafiali wielcy wojownicy. Ale nie pasowały mu dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nie był wielkim wojownikiem. Po drugie, wcale nie był umarlakiem. To był po prostu jakiś błąd. Nawet teraz, gdy wszyscy go szanowali i uwielbiali, bo oswoił smoki. Zawsze czuł się, jak siódme koło u wozu.* Pokazał, że smoki to cudowne stworzenia. Ale co gdyby wydarzenia nie potoczyły się w tym kierunku. Wtedy zawsze byłby nieudacznikiem i ciamajdą. - Czy jesteś einherjerem? - nieznajoma ponowiła pytanie. Ta kobieta go niepokoiła. Była znajoma i jednocześnie nieznajoma. Była.... No jasne! - Jesteś Walkirią. - oznajmił tryumfalnie Czkawka, podnosząc do góry palec. - Tak, zgadłeś. - Walkiria mimowolnie uśmiechnęła kącikiem ust.- Nie wiem, jak tu się znalazłeś, ale chodź. Wciąż wierzę, że gdzieś jesteś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone